Sugarcoated
by Sensuality
Summary: Due to losing a bet to Riku and his twin sisters desperate attempt to be in a school play; Roxas finds himself swapping places with her. Now for the rest of the school year Roxas is Naminè and Naminè is Roxas. If only it was that simple. NamiKai & AkuRoku
1. The Bet

**Chapter 1: The Bet**

"You already know I'm going to win." Riku teased. "So you might as well give up now before you embarrass yourself, Hirose."

Roxas grunted at the silverette sitting beside him on the floor of Sora's bedroom, the Wii controller in his hand. He hated playing video games with Riku because he always got so competitive. And he _hated_ when people called him by his last name. "I'd shut your trap if I were you, Riku. I own at Brawl."

"Let's keep this friendly you guys." Sora interceded. "The last time you guys argued about a videogame you broke my wicked awesome Sanrio lamp!"

"Sora, that lamp was purple and it had Hello Kitty on it." The blonde raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Besides, it's not like I _asked_ Riku to hurl the remote at me."

"It was a collectable…" Sora mumbled before sitting on the floor in-between Roxas and Riku. "So, let's keep this nice and clean. That means no violence, no swearing, and no death-threats." He glared at Roxas at the last one, who gave a sheepish grin.

"Hey Rox, care to place a friendly wager?" Riku asked suddenly, completely ignoring everything the brunette had just said.

"I'd rather not." He said gravely, earning a nod of approval and thumbs up from Sora. "I don't want to keep anything friendly with you." He sneered. Sora's face fell with disappointment.

_Those two could never get along._

"Fine Hirose. What's your bet?"

"If I win, you have to ask Selphie out and date her for a whole month." Riku's eyes got wide and his face fell. Roxas grinned proudly. Everyone knew Selphie was _the _most annoying girl in the entire school. She was one of those people who bragged about her Beanie-Baby collection and raved on about how the Jonas Brothers were 'totally sexy and awesome'. Riku couldn't handle that for a month.

"Fine." The silverette grumbled. "And if I win, you have to show up to school dressed in drag for the rest of the school year." Roxas gulped loudly. It was only the middle of March and school let out in May.

"I-I dunno Riku…" The blonde stuttered. "That seems like an awfully long time."

"But I thought you _'owned at Brawl'_. You should have nothing to worry about." Riku replied nonchalantly. "Unless you're too much of a pussy to go along with it."

"Language!" Sora scolded. "My mom is downstairs and you guys are talking really loud. And if she hears you guys swearing I'll get yelled at for it!"

"No, I'm game." Roxas replied coldly. "And don't call me a pussy or I'll-"

"Are you two even listening to me?! I said no swearing and no death-threats!" The brunette interrupted. "Now Riku, apologize to Roxas for calling him names. And Roxas, apologize for almost threatening to kill him. Let's have fun you guys."

They both let out a grunt and murmured an 'I'm sorry' to each other under their breaths. "Great. Now let's play. I call being Pikachu!"

The three of them sat in silence as they all concentrated on the screen trying to knock each other off the board. (Sora as Pikachu, Riku as Snake, and Roxas as Ike.) They were pretty well tied. Sora usually sucked at Brawl, but Riku and Roxas were to busy dealing with each other's characters to even pay attention to the little yellow Pokémon. So surprisingly, he was winning.

About 10 minutes later, Roxas and Riku both lost and Sora was the winner. They all sat in stunned silence trying to assess how this was possible. "Hah! I win!" Sora bragged in a sing-song voice.

The older boy turned and looked at Roxas, who had a confused look on his face. "You died before me so you lost the bet." Riku cheered. "I bet you'll look damn good in a tutu."

"Actually, you both lost the bet." Sora pointed out. "So technically, you have to date Selphie _and_ Roxas has to dress in drag."

They were both speechless and glanced from each other to Sora. "I object." Roxas said suddenly. "There's no way I'm going to school as a girl!"

"You're just too much of a pussy. As I stated before." Riku whispered in the blonde's ear. "I'm going to ask out Selphie tomorrow and hold out my end of the bargain. Since I'm a man and all."

Roxas growled and clenched his hands into fists. "I am NOT a pussy. And I'll show up as a girl tomorrow! You'll see!"

Sora pressed his lips in a line as he suppressed laughter. "You guys should get heading home. I still have homework to do." The two nodded and grabbed their things and stormed down the stairs.

"Do you boys need a ride?" Mrs. Hikari, Sora's mom, called from the kitchen. Neither of them answered because they were too busy racing each other out the front door. Sora came downstairs and joined his mom.

"So what was that about?"

"Roxas and Riku both lost a bet so they're both pretty peeved." He explained as he grabbed a bottle of water from out the fridge. "Riku has to date an annoying girl and Roxas has to dress like a girl for the rest of the year."

"Wow. No wonder they both looked like they were going to kill each other. But it sounds like Roxas definitely got the worse end of the deal." She sat across from her son at the breakfast table and set a sandwich in front of him.

The brunette smiled and took a bite out what he now realized was chicken salad. "Yeah totally. Riku's conniving like that so he can always think of worse things. That's why I learned my lesson from betting with Riku."

"I don't like the idea of you gambling anyway Sora. Especially with two boys who have very bad potty mouths."

**-----**

"Welcome home honey." Ms. Hirose greeted as Roxas stormed through the front door, slamming it with all his force when he got inside. "Erm. Is something the matter?"

"It's nothing mom." He said solemnly as he ascended the stairs up to his room. She shook her head in disdain and continued to prepare dinner. _'That boy always comes home angry when he goes to Sora's house.'_ She thought to herself.

Roxas trudged through the hallway, about to push open his bedroom door when he saw his twin sister's door slightly ajar. He contemplated for a moment and decided telling Naminè what happened couldn't possibly do any harm.

He let out a sigh and rapped on her door twice before letting himself in. She was lying across her bed with what looked a play script in her hand and appeared to be deep in thought. "Nami?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Rox. What's up?" She sat up and threw the script to the side.

"What are you doing?" He inquired, eyeing the script that now sat on the floor. It had 'Romeo and Juliet' printed on the front in bold letters.

"I wanted to be Juliet." She said sadly. "But they casted that stupid Kairi girl instead."

"So why are you reading the script?" He raised an eyebrow and picked the little booklet off the floor. He looked up at her questioningly and she was biting her lip. "And why are all of Romeo's lines highlighted?"

"You're going to think it's stupid." She murmured. Roxas still gave her that questioning look and she let out a sigh. "I'm going to try out as Romeo tomorrow."

Roxas had to bite his lip to prevent himself from bursting into a laughing fit. "Naminè, you do understand Romeo is a _guy_ right?"

The tiny blonde hurled a pillow at her brother. "I know that dummy! Now, what did you come in here for? Because I know it wasn't so you can question my brilliant idea."

"Well… Erm… I lost another Riku bet. And I might need your help." Naminè began holding her stomach and laughing hysterically. "It's _not_ funny." He sneered, and her laughter ceased.

"So what do you have to do?" Roxas groaned and sat on the bed besides her. "That bad, huh?" He nodded glumly. "You'd think you'd learn your lesson from all the other times you've lost a bet to Riku. Especially that time when he made you streak through the football field during the game." They both shuddered at the memory.

"Well, he lost too. He has to date Selphie for a month." He mumbled.

"So what do you have to do then?"

He let out a sigh and put his face in his palm. "I have to dress like a girl until the last day of school. And don't you dare laugh! This isn't funny."

Naminè kept a straight face as she flung her arm around her brother. "So, don't do it." She said simply.

He sighed again. "It's not that simple Nami. If I don't show up dressed in drag tomorrow, everyone will question my manhood."

"So wait. You have to dress like a girl to prove you're a man? You teenaged boys are one strange species."

"I don't even know where I'm going to find 'girly' things to wear tomorrow. I mean, since its uniform I can just wear what I usually wear. I just need a skirt… Naminè, can I borrow a skirt?"

Naminè was completely silent.

"Earth to Nami! Are you in there?" He waved his hand frantically in front of her face. "Heelllooo?"

The small blonde didn't move except for her lips that curved into a mischievous smile. "Oh my god." She half-whispered. "Rox, I just got the best idea!!"

"Okay. Would you like to share?"

"Well, we're twins right?" She asked giddily.

"Erm… Is this some sort of trick question? Because our mom says we are but sometimes I swear you're adopted-_OW_!" Naminè slapped him upside the head. "Yes. Yes we are." He mumbled, rubbing where she hit him.

"Well, in most beliefs they say twins are two halves of one person."

"I don't understand what you are getting at here Naminè." He admitted.

"What if we reverse our roles? We'd still be halves of the same person. The natural balance wouldn't change."

"I hate it when you get all metaphorical and say crazy things I don't understand. What do you mean by 'reverse roles'?"

"Roxas, you silly person, you. I'm saying, why don't you be me and I be you? That way, you can go about your bet without anyone actually knowing it's you and I can get the part as Romeo in the play!" She cheered.

"You're kidding right? Does that play really mean that much to you? I thought you were more of an artist than an actress."

"Well, I really want to get into this art school and one of the talent scouts will be at the play on opening night. It's really hard to get a scholarship there by sending in artwork because millions of people send their artwork in. I'll be like 30 by the time they actually look at mine."

"But Naminè, if you try out as _me_ and get the part; and the scouts like you, then the scouts are going to want _me_ to go to the school. I can't be you forever y'know."

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. The play isn't until a few days before school lets out, so I'm sure I'll come up with something by then. So what do you say?"

"But Nami, we don't look exactly alike. I think people can tell the difference."

"The only real noticeable difference is our hair and our figure. But you're not that masculine, and I'm not that curvy so that's not even a big deal. As for the hair, I have wigs I can style."

"You have wigs already? Did you _know_ this was going to happen?" He asked suspiciously.

"No silly. But I have two blonde wigs from Halloween three years ago when I was Rapunzel. I have two because the first one was too long. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. On Halloween morning you made Dad go buy you a new one."

"I didn't make him. He offered. I'm not a brat, Roxas." She scolded.

He chuckled. "So you'll cut and style the wigs and we'll wear each other's clothes?"

"Pretty much. But we have to go to each other's classes and act like each other. It's not as simple as 'dressing up'. So are you definitely down for this?"

"I guess."

"Roxas, Naminè! Time for dinner!" Their mom called from downstairs. They both got up and began to walk downstairs before Roxas grabbed Naminè by her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Naminè, what are we going to tell mom?"

* * *

**A/N:** This is probably going to be one of the best stories I've ever written!  
I got the idea for this from a line in my SoRiku one-shot 'Experimentation'. Basically Sora and Riku make a bet on a video game and Sora remembers how the last time he made a bet with Riku, he had to wear a dress to school xD

I will probably post Chapter two sometime tonight or tomorrow. This story only gets better ;3

This is Rated T for language and will possibly go up in later chapters. Expext yuri and yaoi as the story progresses!

_**Read, Review, & Subscribe!**_


	2. Wonder Bra

**Chapter 2: Wonder Bra**

"Roxas, hurry up and get out here!" Naminè yelled as she pounded on the bathroom door. "You can't possibly look _that_ stupid."

Roxas looked at himself in the full-length mirror with a grim expression on his face. He was wearing Naminè's plaid skirt and many nicks and cuts were visible on his legs from shaving. Not to mention, he sucked at putting makeup on and mascara was now all over his face and hands.

"That's it Roxas! I'm going to count to ten. If you aren't out here by ten, then I'm just going to have to come in!" The small blonde yelled again. "One-"

"Okay, okay! Hold on." Roxas groaned. He opened the door slowly and saw his twin standing impatiently in the hallway. She was all dressed up and looked surprisingly a lot like him.

She had her wig on and was wearing one of Roxas's school shirts and his plaid pants. (Both were quite big on her.) She also appeared to be wearing his shoes which were also a little big. She even perfected his facial expressions. It was like looking in a slightly smaller mirror.

"Geez Roxas. You suck at this." She examined him carefully, shaking her head in disdain at his horrible attempt at looking like her. "Looks like we're going to have to play make-over." She grabbed him by his hand and dragged him into her room.

"You look nice, Naminè." He said sweetly. "I just have one question. How did you-"

"Ace bandage wrap. Mom helped me with it. I can't believe she's fine about what we're doing. Most parents freak out when they find out their kids are cross-dressing." She explained before he could finish his question.

"How'd you know I was going to ask that? For all you know I could've been asking about how you spiked your hair so perfectly."

"So you weren't wondering how I bound my breasts?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

He turned beet red and turned away. "I don't like hearing my sister use words like that."

She let out a laugh and pushed Roxas down on her bed. "First I have to wipe this crap off of your face." She grabbed a Kleenex of her nightstand and rubbed vigorously at the black smudges.

"Oww! Not so rough Naminè."

"There." She cheered. "Now I will do your make-up." She reached behind her and grabbed her make-up case. "I think a little bit of blush and some lip-gloss will be perfect." When she was done with his face, she looked down and examined his scarred up legs.

"Did you get into a fight with the razor?" She inquired. "Because if you did, the razor definitely won."

"I've never shaved my legs before in my life Naminè. Or put on make-up. So I'm not an expert on these things like you are." He groaned.

She chuckled and turned to get something out of her drawer. "Here, put these on." She handed Roxas a pair of black knee-high socks. He sighed and reluctantly pulled them on.

"Oh my god. Roxas, are you wearing _boxers_?" She accused as if he had just killed an innocent puppy.

"Um, yeah. I don't have anything else."

"Naminè Hirose does not wear boxers." She scolded. "Do you need to borrow a pair of my undies?"

"WHAT?! Ew, no! I'm not going to wear my sister's underwear. That's just gross." He stood up from the bed and mock-gagged.

"Oh yes you are. I'm wearing a pair of yours right now as a matter of fact. Roxas, in order to stay in character, we really need to be each other. That means wearing each other's undergarments." She rifled through a different drawer and pulled out a pair of plain white undies that looked innocent enough. "Here."

Roxas sighed and reluctantly took them from his sister's hand. "Naminè, you do understand girl underwear wasn't made for boys right?"

"Tuck it in Roxas. It won't kill you."

Roxas turned red again and stormed off into the bathroom to change. He reappeared again with his cheeks stilled tinged with pink. "_There._ Happy?"

"Yes, actually. Now here, put on your wig so I can bobby pin it to your head." Roxas did as told and flinched when Naminè violently shoved the pins into his head. She then grabbed her brush from her dresser and combed a part of the wig over Roxas's shoulder to replicate her signature hairstyle. "Done."

Roxas glanced into the mirror and gasped at the feminine reflection that looked back at him. He looked just like his sister. It was scary.

"Turn around so I can give you a once over." Naminè directed. He did as told and couldn't help but to smile at her. "Wow. You make a really pretty girl. You're just missing one thing."

"And that is?..."

"Boobs."

Roxas's eyes got wide as he stepped back from his sister. "I think I know what you're getting at. And I refuse to do such a thing."

"Roxas, I'm not _that_ flat. It will make people suspicious." She pleaded. "So just please do it."

The blonde boy let out a sigh. "Fine. I'll wear a bra."

Naminè face lit up as she pulled the lacy undergarment from her bottom drawer. "It's a wonder bra. It's great for making it look like you have more chest than you do. You just might have to stuff it a little."

Roxas murmured something unintelligible as he went back into the bathroom to put the bra on. After about 10 minutes, he came back out. His flat chest was now adorned with decent sized breast-like mounds.

"What took so long?" The small girl looked at him skeptically.

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "I couldn't figure out how to get it on."

She let out a laugh and grabbed her brother's hand. "Let's get downstairs and eat breakfast. I can't wait to see the look on Dad's face. He doesn't know about it yet and I doubt Mom told him."

They took the steps two at a time as they raced down the steps. "Talk in a girl voice." Naminè whispered. Roxas nodded and followed her through the kitchen doorway.

"Morning Dad." Naminè greeted in a deeper voice that sounded much like Roxas's. She was surprisingly good at this whole boy thing.

"Good morning Roxas." The weary blonde man greeted, his eyes never leaving the newspaper. "You're mother had to work early today so I'll be taking you and Naminè to school. Speaking of Naminè is she down here?"

Naminè elbowed her brother in the gut and he let out a grunt. "Yes Dad, I'm down here." He replied in a pathetic excuse for a girl voice.

This made him look up from his paper. He glanced from one to the other, a confused expression on his face. The three stood in silence as Mr. Hirose tried to assess what was going on. Finally, he spoke. "Are you two… Dressed as each other?"

Naminè went back to using her own voice. "Yeah. It's a really long and somewhat humorous story really."

"Well, I don't think we have time to discuss this now so I'm just going to ask one question. Does your mom know about this?"

"Yeah, we told her last night at dinner but you were working late so we didn't have a chance to tell you. She's cool with it." Roxas replied, still using his ridiculous girl voice.

"Rox, you don't have to do the voice with me. I'm fully aware if your gender." The man chuckled. "And as long as your mom approves, I approve. No matter how silly and strange it might be."

The three sat at the dining room table eating Frosted Flakes and toast as Naminè gave Roxas pointers on how to act like a girl.

"-And if a boy makes a rude comment, slap him across the face. Oh, and please don't slouch when you're sitting down. And use your manners at all times. That means use your 'pleases' and 'thank-yous', no public burping or farting, and being respectful. Got it?"

Roxas's head spun as he tried to remember all the information Naminè was giving him. "Yes. I got it." He was about to shovel a large spoonful of cereal into his mouth when Naminè cleared her throat. He sighed and put the spoon back into the bowl and scooping up a smaller spoonful as he remembered Naminè's quick lecture on 'lady-like bites'.

"You really need to work on your voice too. Instead of trying to sound like a girl, try to sound like yourself just with a lighter and more wymsical tone."

"Like this?" Roxas asked, his voice sounding slightly more feminine and natural.

"Don't talk so monotone. Put some emotion into it." She commanded.

"Wow. Never in my 35 years of life did I ever expect to listen as my daughter taught my son how to act like her." Mr. Hirose grumbled as he took another bite of toast. "But I got to admit you both look exactly like the other. I'm sure whatever you too are up to will go smoothly."

Naminè giggled and reached up to twirl with her hair out of habit. Once she realized she no longer had hair to twirl she let out a huff. "This is going to be a long day."

"Naminè, since you gave me rules; I'm going to give _you_ rules. Number one; don't you dare walk like a girl. Number two; don't do that stupid girly giggle you always do. And three; erm… I can't think or a third. Just act like a boy."

"No problem. But if I can't walk like a girl, than you have to."

"Are you guys almost ready, I don't want you two to be late." Their dad stood up from the table and brought his dishes into the kitchen. Honestly, he couldn't handle any more of their gender-bending tactics. The other two nodded and followed suit.

They all piled into their dad's small sports car and began on route to Twilight High. Roxas was sitting in the back, while Naminè sat up front. They went over a few more tips and pointers about being each other, exchanged schedules, and practiced their voices until they pulled up to the large, modern school gates. Roxas's palms grew sweaty as he saw Sora and Riku waiting for him out in the courtyard.

"Calm down Roxas." He heard Naminè advise as the car slowed to a stop in front of the school. "Sweaty girls aren't pretty girls."

"Here you go guys." Their dad said, hinting them to get out so he could go home and not worry about his strange kids.

"As soon as we leave this car, you are Naminè and I'm Roxas. Got it?" Naminè verified. Roxas nodded his head and let out a sigh. "Don't forget about the walk and the voice." She reminded. And at that the two passenger doors opened and the two twins hopped out.

"Bye Dad." They both said in unison as he drove away.

* * *

**A/N:** A pretty quick chapter. I just wanted to post something before I went away for the weekend. I have tons of ideas for this story so far and I'm definitely liking it.

Their dad is definitely an interesting character **xD** By the way, he drives a blue Hyundai Tiburon (I like this car for some reason.) Let's hope for the best on their first day as each other. Many more characters will be introduced in the next chapter. **;3** _-cough-_ Axel.

Chapter 3 should be up by early next week! I hope you all are enjoying it so far! And remember:

_**Read, Review, & Subscribe!**_


	3. This Is The Life

**Chapter 3: This Is the Life**

"I knew you didn't have the guts to do it, Roxas." Riku sneered as the twins approached him and Sora in the school courtyard. "I'm actually quite disappointed in you Hirose."

Naminè and Roxas suppressed laughter as they looked from Riku to Sora who were totally oblivious to the fact they had switched places. "That was quite rude of you Riku." Naminè scolded in her Roxas voice. "You're too worried about our bet to even say good morning to poor Naminè over here?"

Riku blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Erm, good morning Naminè." Sora began to laugh hysterically as he patted his silver-haired friend on the back.

Riku has always appeared to have a crush on Naminè. Ever since 6th Grade when she had offered to help him with his Math assignment. But Riku wasn't the type to admit to anyone that he liked somebody. He would rather keep it bottled up until it turned into anger which he usually took out on Roxas.

"Good morning Riku." Roxas replied politely, in the best Naminè voice he could muster up. He then reached up and grabbed a lock of his hair and began to twirl it. (Something Naminè did often when she was embarrassed or nervous.)

"Naminè, are you sick? Your voice sounds a little raspy like you have a cold or something." Sora asked, his voice filled with genuine concern. Naminè couldn't help but to snort out her girlish laugh, throwing her completely out of character. The two boys glared at her with baffled expressions. Once she had realized what she had done, she quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

"Rox, did you just snort and giggle?" Riku indicted. "Because that was the queerest thing I've ever heard."

"You two are idiots." Roxas mumbled in his usual voice, receiving a slap on the shoulder from Naminè. "I think you totally blew our cover with your laugh anyway, Nami."

"…Wait." Sora glared at the two for a second. "Roxas is Naminè… and Naminè is Roxas?"

"Oh my god." Riku murmured viciously, realizing the girl he had just been undressing with his eyes was actually the boy he despised most. "You are fucking dead, Hirose!"

"Whoa, calm down." Roxas whispered. "I don't want anyone else knowing. And neither does Naminè. So keep your mouth shut." At the mention of the blonde girl's name, Riku's face softened and he sighed.

"So why did you guys switch places?" Sora asked curiously as he seemed to examine the two. Naminè quickly explained her plan and told the wymisical tale of the fun they had this morning while dressing up. She even mentioned the part about her underwear, the wonder bra, and Roxas's horrible shaving incident. Sora and Riku burst into laughter and the cross-dressing boy turned bright red.

"Wow. I take back what I said about you Roxas." Riku said in-between snorts and snickers. "You _are_ a man." There was no hint of sarcasm in the silverette's voice.

"Roxas, we really should get going. Especially since my… Erm... _Your_ first class is on the far west side on the second floor."

"Aw, you two are leaving already? All well, I guess we'll see you at lunch." Sora gathered up his backpack and got Riku to stop cracking up long enough to get him to get his stuff too. "Bye Roxas, bye Naminè."

They said their farewells and Roxas and Naminè were on their own again as the started off to Naminè's classroom first. "So, what class is this?" Roxas asked, reading over Naminè's schedule as they made their way to Mr. Fleur's class.

"It's advanced literature." She replied matter-of-factly. Roxas gaped at her and shook his head in disdain.

"I'm not as smart as you, Nami. These classes are going to be too hard." He groaned.

"You'll be fine, Rox. Now here's the classroom." They stopped in front of a thick wooden door that looked identical to every other door on campus. "I sit in the second row, three seats back." She explained. "Here's my backpack and last night's homework. Good luck."

Roxas let out a sigh and opened the large door. When he turned to ask Naminè something, she was gone. He let out a deep breath and cautiously strolled over to the desk he was told to sit at. He was paranoid that people were staring, but after a few minutes, he convinced himself they weren't.

"Good morning class." A feminine looking male greeted as he entered the classroom. The kids fell to a hush as he pulled a clipboard from his desk. "I will now take role." He went down names in alphabetical order, and as he came closer to Naminè's name, Roxas grew more and more nervous. Then finally… "Naminè Hirose?"

Silence.

"Miss Hirose?" He asked again. Roxas came back to reality and said a quick 'here'. Everyone seemed to stare at him when he realized he had not used his girl voice.

Roxas cleared his throat. "Sorry. I have a bit of a cold." He was sure to use his Naminè voice this time. Mr. Fleur nodded in understanding and continued on with his attendance. The blonde sunk down lower in his seat.

"Sato?... Axel Sato?" Roxas noticed the irritated tone in the teacher's voice when he called this particular name. The man let out a huff, "Demyx, Axel isn't here again today?"

"I haven't seen him." The boy known as Demyx replied. Mr. Fleur let out a sigh and scribbled something on his clipboard.

"Now, today we're going to get in groups of three and discuss chapters one through four in _Watership Down_. I will pick the groups this time and-" He was caught off by the classroom door flinging open.

"I'm here, I'm here!" A tall (very tall) red-headed boy stood in the doorway panting and clearly out of breath. "Sorry, I forgot to set my alarm clock." He said in between breathes. The teacher didn't look convinced.

"Just take your seat Axel. I won't mark you late for the mere reason I don't want to stay here another hour while you serve detention."

"Thanks Mr. Marly." He replied cheekily, plopping down in the desk behind Roxas. Mr. Fleur rolled his eyes and continued on explaining the assignment.

"Any questions?" He asked when he was finished. No one spoke up so he smiled and nodded his head in approval. "Excellent. I will now tell you guys what groups you will be in." He went down a list of names and called out random pairs and trios until only three people were left. Roxas, Demyx, and Axel.

"Naminè, please come here." Mr. Fleur directed from behind his desk. Roxas did as told and gracefully skipped towards him. (He figured that would be something Naminè would do.)

"Yes, Mister Fleur?"

"I'm pairing you up with Axel and Demyx only because I know you are a good student and can help them. Demyx isn't a bad apple, but Axel is the one who needs guidance. I figured you can help keep him in line."

"Ummm… Sure, no problem." The blonde replied uneasily.

The teacher smiled and flipped a piece of his pale pink hair behind his ear. "Excellent. You can go on now."

Roxas walked slowly towards the cluster of three desks that they had made and sat in the unoccupied one. The two boys raised their eyebrows in amusement. "Hey there Naminè." Demyx was the first to speak.

"Hello Demyx." He greeted politely as he began to twirl his hair. Demyx smiled and ran his fingers through his own crazy mullet-hawk.

"So how are you today?" The sandy blonde placed his chin on his hands and looked at him with endearment. Roxas shifted his weight uncomfortably and smiled.

Before he could answer, the red-head spoke up. "Dem, stop flirting and start discussing the damn bunny book. Or I'll have to tell Zexy you're interested in _girls_."

Demyx turned bright red and hit Axel on the shoulder. "Shut up Axel. I'm just being friendly."

Roxas sat awkwardly as he bit his lip, watching the two argue. Even worse, they seemed to be arguing about him.

"Friendly is saying good morning and complimenting on their sweater, not batting your eyelashes and giving them bedroom eyes." Axel joked, leaving the other blonde speechless. "Don't worry about him Naminè. He's totally flaming."

Demyx scoffed, "I'm flaming?? You're the pyro with the spiky red hair!"

"Dem, I think he means the other meaning of flaming." Roxas interceded. Axel began to crack up loudly, earning the death glare from Mr. Fleur.

"The other meaning? _Ohhhh_. He means I'm hot, right? Because flames are hot."

Roxas couldn't help but to face-palm. "Yes Demy, you are very hot. That it why I called you flaming." Axel mumbled, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Demyx didn't seem to notice though, he just beamed confidently.

"Anyway, maybe we should talk about the book." Roxas suggested. Demyx nodded in agreement and Axel rolled his eyes.

"That's a great idea Naminè. I already read the whole thing even though we were only supposed to read 4 chapters." He admitted. "It's just such a great book!"

"God, you are such a dork." Axel murmured. The sandy blonde just stuck his tongue out at him.

"So Nami, what did you think about the book so far?" Demyx asked suddenly. It was at this moment that Roxas realized he had never even heard of _Watership Down_, nor had ever read it.

"Erm… It's good. I like bunnies." The two boys glared at him and smiled. "What?"

"I don't know. For some reason, you sounded like you were being a smart ass." Axel chuckled. "I didn't think a priss like you knew how to be a smart ass."

**---- Meanwhile ----**

"Hey Roxas, do you get this assignment?" Kairi turned and asked the blonde sitting beside her.

Of course Naminè understood it. She had already learned about about Pythagoras' Theorem, the primary trigonometric ratios, and their applications last year. "Yeah, do you need help or something?"

"Please." The red-head replied sweetly. Naminè smiled and pushed her desk besides Kairi's. As much as she hated her for taking her part in the school play, she couldn't help but to be nice. That was just her nature. Besides, she technically wasn't Naminè anyway.

"So we're going to use the formula _a_2+_b_2=_c__2_. Where _c_ represents the length of the hypotenuse and _a_ and _b_ represent the lengths of the other two sides." She explained. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah! Oh, I see what I was doing wrong. Thanks Rox!"

Naminè was quite stunned Kairi had gotten it so fast. She wasn't even done explaining. The blonde pursed her lips together and got up to push her desk back. "Wait!" Kairi exclaimed. "I think I need more help."

She sat back down and explained proofs using similar triangles, receiving several '_ohs_' and '_I get it nows_' from Kairi. But every time she got up, Kairi would say she needed help with something else.

This went on until Kairi's whole assignment was done and they had 10 minutes to chat before class let out. Something gave Naminè the idea that Kairi had wanted to talk to her (Roxas actually) this whole time but was nervous to strike up a conversation. Eventually, she seemed to overcome it.

"So, how's life?" She asked sweetly, sitting with her butt on the edge of the blonde's desk.

"Erm… Decent I guess. What about you?"

"It's great actually. I got the part of Juliet in the play! But they still can't seem to find a Romeo. You'd be surprised at the small amount of guys who are interested in theatre." She explained giddily. Naminè clenched her hands into fists under the desk. She didn't need to _brag_ about it.

"I think my sister tried out for Juliet." Naminè blurted, her tone indifferent.

"Oh, Naminè? Yeah, she did. And she was really good too. I really think they only chose me because Naminè's kind of known as the quiet girl and I think they were looking for someone-"

"A bit more popular?" Naminè raised an eyebrow and cocked her head innocently.

"Yeah, I guess. I think it's really stupid anyway. I would love to give up the part to her, but my parents would freak if I did. They want me to get accepted into this art school and the only way convenient way to get in is to show off to talent scouts who are going to be there on opening night." She explained.

Naminè couldn't help but to feel guilty for ever hating her. She really was nice. And now she puts her plan into action. "I see… Y'know, I'm probably going to try out as Romeo." The blonde said suddenly. Kairi's face lit up.

"That's a great idea! I'll even put in a good word for you!" The red-head exclaimed. "I'm sure you'll make a perfect Romeo!" Naminè's plan had worked. She was pretty much guaranteed that part now.

"Awesome. Thanks."

"Roxas, did you lose weight?" Kairi asked suddenly. "Pardon my brashness, but you look really thin. I'm not saying you weren't thin before, because you were, but today you just seem _petite_."

"Huh? No I don't think I have." Naminè glanced down at her stomach and her un-muscular arms.

"Hm. Maybe it's just my imagination. Either way, I still think you're cute…" She mumbled the last bit, but Naminè caught it. Just then everything made sense and she realized that Kairi had a crush on Roxas.

She didn't know what to do. What she supposed to flirt back? Maybe she should talk to Roxas about that before she said anything Roxas might not want her to. So she pretended to not hear her compliment.

"Oh my god! Roxas, Kairi!" Selphie came running over to the two with a wide grin on her face. Naminè silently thanked Selphie for coming and breaking up the awkward silence that was starting to grow between her and the red-head. "You're not going to believe it!" The brunette exclaimed.

The two look at her with curious faces, motioning her to go one with what she was about to tell them. "Riku asked me out!" She yelled.

"Omigod! That's so awesome, Selph!" Kairi hugged her friend and gave her a high-five. "When did he ask you?"

"He just texted me! I'm like so excited right now!"

Naminè smiled and kind of felt bad for Selphie. She was completely oblivious to the fact she was apart of some big bet between Roxas and Riku. But it wasn't her place to say anything, so she kept her mouth closed.

Finally the bell rang and the blonde hurried out of the classroom and ignored her friends' curious looks. She wanted to find Roxas and see how his first class as her faired. She was deep in thought when she rounding a corner. She ended up slamming into something and fell to the ground.

She looked up to see a stunned red-headed boy and his friend towering above her. "Whoa, sorry about that dude." The red-head said as he held out a hand for her. She realized it was Axel and Demyx from her first period.

"Are you alright?" Demyx piped up from behind Axel. Naminè nodded her head and looked around for Roxas. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Yeah. My sister Naminè."

"Oh, the cute little blonde girl?" Axel asked playfully. Naminè couldn't help but to flush as she nodded her head. "I think she's still in the classroom with Freaky Fleur. I'm sure that pedo has her on her hands and knees sucking him off. You might want to go in there."

Naminè's eyes grew wide at the vulgar thought and the mental images she got. "Actually, you probably have nothing to worry about. I think Marluxia only likes little boys." He piped up again.

Demyx couldn't help but to snort out a laugh but quickly regained control. "Axel, that's not very nice. And the fact you even think of Naminè and Mr. Fleur like that is sickening." He scolded. Axel just rolled his eyes.

"So are you Naminè's twin?" Axel asked curiously.

"Yes. I'm Roxas." She held out her hand to him. It took Axel a few seconds to realize what she was trying to do. He smiled and placed his hand in hers, shaking it formally.

"I'm Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

"Don't answer that question, Roxas. We don't want to condone that stupid overly-used catchphrase." Demyx warned. Naminè nodded her head dumbly.

"Well, you go and rescue your sister from the evil clutches of Mr. Fleur's penis. Me and Demyx are gonna get going." He smirked and walked off with the sandy blonde at his heels.

Naminè scoffed and walked up to Mr. Fleur's door. She hesitated for a second, replaying what Axel had said. She shook her head and couldn't help but to giggle. 'Mr. Fleur isn't like that. I came and went from this class everyday for 8 months and he's never tried to make a move. Axel is crazy.' She thought to herself.

She cautiously opened the door and poked her head inside. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Roxas fully clothed and on his feet. He was talking to Mr. Fleur who had a big smile on his face. It seemed innocent enough and Naminè felt stupid for ever having different things in mind.

"Naminè?" She called, stepping into the classroom. They both turned and looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Roxas." He greeted. "Mr. Fleur, this is my twin brother I was telling you about."

"Why hello Roxas. Never once in the entire school year has Naminè mentioned you." He chuckled. "Actually, she's never really talked much until today. I was just getting to know her. She's quite charismatic."

Naminè forced a smile. "Oh. Yeah, she is. She's such a good sister."

"She seems to think the world of you too. She was telling me how awesome you were and how you're a great brother and friend." Naminè glared at Roxas who just shrugged his shoulders and laughed.

"Well, we should be going now." Roxas said as he grabbed his messenger bag and flung it lazily over his arm. "Come on Roxas."

"Bye guys." Mr. Fleur said sweetly as they departed. Once out in the hallway, Naminè slapped her brother in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I don't know. But I feel like you should be punished." She giggled. "And I guess you were. So how was it? And why the hell were you conversing with Mr. Fleur alone?"

"It was decent. And I was talking to him because he's really nice and really funny. After class he called me up to thank me for helping him and then we just sort of started conversing. He claims he had no idea you had a twin brother. So I just kept saying how awesome my brother, _Roxas_ is."

Naminè let out a sigh. "So what else happened?"

"Well, I got to meet Axel and Demyx and they seem to like me a lot. Especially Demyx. But according to Axel, he's gay."

Naminè snorted out a laugh. "I kind of always suspected he was. I actually think he's dating a kid named-"

"Sexy Zexy." Roxas interceded and they both started cracking up. "That's what they kept referring him as. Though, I don't think I've ever met him. His real name is Zexion."

"He's a junior anyway. Axel's supposed to be a junior or a senior I think. But I believe he's been held back twice because he just refuses to do anything." Naminè explained as they began walking to their next class (which they actually had together).

"I like Axel. He's kind of funny."

"Speaking of funny, Kairi likes you and wouldn't stop flirting with me." Naminè groaned. "Am I supposed to flirt back?"

Roxas harked out a laugh. "I don't care Naminè. I'm not Roxas right now." Naminè rolled her eyes.

"Oh, by the way; you have to stay with me after school so I can try out for Romeo. It won't take me long." Naminè held the door open as they both stepped into science. Roxas nodded his head and took a seat in Naminè's usual seat, which happened to be besides Riku.

"Hey there, _Naminè_." Riku greeted sarcastically. Roxas gave him a bitter glare before returning his gaze to the front of the classroom. "You're going to have a lot of fun next period." The silverette whispered before doing the same.

Roxas thought for a second before realizing what next period was… It was P.E.

* * *

**A/N:** No, Mr. Marluxia Fleur is not a pedophile... Or is he? _(dun dun dun) _xD

I really like this chapter, and it's pretty long too. And I totally broke the fouth wall if you were paying attention. _-cough-_ Demyx is the one who did it actually.  
I really love Axel and Demyx's characters because they interact so well together. x3 And I wanted a cliché 'bad-ass' Axel because he just fit in so well. And everyone loves a clueless Demyx.  
Just to let you all know, they're supposed to be in 10th grade so that would make Roxas, Naminè, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Demyx, ect. around 15. Axel is obviously older, so he's like 17 or 18. God, I love highschool AUs xD

I had to do research on the book and the math for this chapter since I hardly know anything about either **:x** Damn me and my 8th grade education. So, if I got any details wrong, forgive me. xD I'm a writer. Not a mthematician.  
I hope you're enjoying so far!

_**Read, Review, Subscribe!**_


End file.
